


Five for One

by ShakeNBakeMormon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, No Fandom - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakeNBakeMormon/pseuds/ShakeNBakeMormon
Summary: In a world where boys outpopulate girls five to one, a tradition has been passed down for nearly two millennia. This tradition places five boys, decided at random, in a living space with a single girl at age twelve. The six live together, the boys competing for the girl's affection, and at eighteen, she chooses one to marry. Single men form the lower and middle class, while women and married men form the upper class. With two years until Evelyn turns eighteen, Chris, Damien, Harold, Michael, and Richard must take the competition to a new level in order to guarantee a happy or prosperous future. NOT ACTUAL STORY, JUST INFO.





	1. Welcome!

Hi, everyone! I had this idea and really want to write it, but while I can do non-romantic interactions really well, and come up with fairly decent characters if I do say so myself, romance is simply beyond me, so while I could handle interactions between the boys, the romance part- which is a huge part- wouldn't be very good at all if I were in charge of writing it. So, if you want to help out with the romance, please message me! Once there's someone on board who can write romance well, this story can get off the ground! Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I hope we can make this a reality!


	2. Episode/Chapter Ideas and Character Ideas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a general plot idea for each of twelve chapters/episodes, as well as basic personality traits for each character. REWRITTEN!

I have a general plot idea for each of twelve chapters/episodes. These are the basic synopses; if you want more detailed descriptions, hit me up with a message!

  1. A handful of houses come together for a new year’s party, and the boys have to set it up, and an insult competition  ensues.
  2. Chris gets a new game console and is paranoid about it being stolen. He, Evelyn, and all of the other boys except for Damien, who doesn’t care, install a load of security measures. Meanwhile, Damien starts babysitting.
  3. Evelyn and the boys go to a dance, and Evelyn shares a moment with each of them. 
  4. It’s April fool’s day, and Evelyn has the perfect idea for a prank, and Chris has the mechanical know-how to pull it off. 
  5. The boys compete in a wide variety of events to see who is the best of all of them. 
  6. Harold tells all of the boys that they should each get a job instead of just him and Damien working to provide for everyone. 
  7. Evelyn and the boys go to the Drive In Movie theater after Damien gets them kicked out of a cinema.
  8. Richard doesn’t like the others’ dietary or exercise habits, and puts everyone else on a diet and workout program. The other boys rebel after two days. 
  9. Damien and Harold are considered by the others to be the bossy and lame ones after complaining about Richard’s recent adoption of a pet crocodile, and a coup d’état ensues.
  10. It’s Hallowe’en, and all of the boys celebrate differently.
  11. It’s thanksgiving, and each of the boys tries to make a surprise dinner at a different location.
  12. Evelyn and the boys except for Damien go to the extreme in planning and setting up a Christmas party.



I also have a decent idea of each of the five main character's personalities and appearances:

**Harold:**

Appearance: ginger slicked back hair, fair skin, freckles, blue eyes, blazer, suit and tie, suit pants, dress shoes. Medium build.

Character: (strength=gentlemanly)+(weakness=envious)*(strength>weakness)= Harold is usually a proper gentleman, but becomes very envious when others appear to surpass him.

**Michael:**

Appearance: brown hair, brown skin (milk chocolate), brown eyes, red shirt, jeans, sneakers. Tall with medium build.

Character: (strength=intelligent)+(weakness=doesn’t adapt well)*(strength>weakness)= Michael is the most intelligent of the bunch, but has the hardest time adapting to new situations.

**Chris:**

Appearance: black hair, yellow skin, brown eyes, Leather jacket, white shirt, jeans, brown oxfords. Medium height, overweight.

Character: (strength=handy)+(weakness=dumb)*(strength<weakness)= Chris isn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, but when push comes to shove, he is always willing and able to help.

**Richard** :

Appearance: Blonde buzzcut, fair skin, blue eyes, blue t-shirt, green cargo shorts, fingerless gloves, boots. Short but muscular build.

Character: (strength=strong and protective)+(weakness=big ego)*(strength>weakness)= Richard is physically strong and protective, but thinks too highly of himself.

**Damien** :

Appearance: chocolate brown hair parted left, fair skin, brown eyes, yellow hoodie, blue jeans, sneakers. Medium height, underweight.

Character: (strength=genuine)+(weakness=cynical and sarcastic)*(strength<weakness)= Damien is very cynical and sarcastic, but he is also very genuine and is not afraid to speak his mind or be himself.

**Evelyn** :

Appearance: golden brown flowing hair, olive skin, green eyes, pink t-shirt with grey beanie and tight jeans, wide hips, and black ballet flats. Short with medium build.

Character: (strength=kind and mediatorial)+(weakness=annoying)*(strength>weakness)= Evelyn is very sweet and kind, and likes to help people get along, but can also easily get on your nerves sometimes.

 

The main setting (the house) is Lionsden House in Ireland. 

 

Here we go! Now if I can just get someone who can write romance, we can get this thing started! Thank you for reading!


End file.
